BloodHunter
by BookwormsARECool
Summary: Sort of a prologue to my story, TwiNatural. Features Bella Swan as Is, feared hunters scorned by someone she thought loved her. After running away, she's forced back to the ones who accepted her. The pairing is pretty obvious if you ask me, but I'll let you guess :) This is post-New Moon, but pre-Supernatural series. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Well, guys, here it is. My computer if fixed so I thought it would be a great idea to bring back this story and TwiNatural. I've looked over every detail, fixing mistakes here and there.**

**You'll notice, however, that Sunshine Symptom and I aren't exactly working anymore. Nothing bad happened, but we haven't been speaking for the past few months. The first few chapters were still done with her help, but from now on this will be an independent project.**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but that won't happen again. I'm finished with school for the time being so that will give me some more time to work.**

**Nothing else I can say, except for 'enjoy'**

**Oh, and like always, the rights to Supernatural and Twilight are owned by their respective creators. I have never, nor will I ever, own the rights to either of these products.**


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I ran away from my so-called 'family' nine months ago to try and have a better, mostly normal, life. Of course, being a hunter, the supernatural just follows me everywhere.

Now, just two weeks after my eighteenth birthday, I regret ever leaving. Of course, that doesn't mean I'll go crawling back now that I'm broken.

Even though everything that I believed, that someone way out of my league could ever want someone as mentally unstable as myself, has all been a lie, I still have the will to continue on. I still have the life I've always wanted, even though the love of my life isn't around, having left me two days after the deadly celebration of my birth.

I couldn't do that to Charlie, my late mother's older brother. He's been more like a dad to me in the last couple of months than my 'guardian', seeing as though his form of parenting consisted of working us to near-death and forcing us to stare at pictures of everything from decapitated bodies and blood splattered rooms with unidentifiable body parts strewn around until our eyes ached and bile climbed it's way up our throats until we got to the point where we never even flinched.

Funnily enough, when I came here I suddenly turned into this pasty white only child who could barely walk on a flat surface and who fainted at even the smallest drop of blood. A total opposite of what I was when around the Winchesters.

The Winchesters, John, Dean, and Sam were my unofficially appointed guardians. Well, John was Dean and Sam were his sons, a couple years older than I, Sam by three and Dean by six. With both my parents dead and no known relatives, I was told by John that my mother was disowned when she married my father, John was able to take me in.

He was my father's best friend. They would often go Hunting together. Our mother's were close, too, being friends since High School. They died the same way, hung from the ceiling with their stomachs gashed open, moments before bursting into flames. John told all of this to Sam, Dean, and I during one of his drunken stupors.

My father after depositing me at whatever hotel John occupied, went straight to hunting down and wanting to kill whoever killed my mother. John had pleaded with him, trying to get him to see what it could do to me and his life if he didn't think it through, but he left anyway. His car was found at the bottom of a lake months later, all traces of his things, including himself, gone.

Charlie's the police chief of Forks, Washington. He had a wife, Renee, but she divorced him and took their baby with her, being six months pregnant with her at the time. Charlie hadn't seen them since, so when I had shown up at his door claiming to be his long lost daughter, Bella Swan, he didn't ask questions.

When a body badly mangled was identified as his ex-wife, who had had a miscarriage with their baby and then committed suicide hours later shortly after leaving him in Forks, I had to tell him the truth. He took it surprisingly well and agreed to keep it a secret.

By that time, Isabella Maria Quinn was long forgotten, dead along with the personality that was mine for seventeen years. I had hoped that I could keep it that way.

Of course, deep down, I knew it couldn't last.


	3. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

~ISABELLEA~

The pain is still here, still blinding. HIS leaving has only opened my eyes. I'm just not a lovable person, apparently. I'm only good enough for a little while, only to be thrown away like yesterday's garbage.

My 'friends' don't see the how my eyes lost some of its shine and color, becoming cold and somewhat steely. They don't notice how I zone in and out every so often, the pain being too much for me to even stay conscious sometimes. They don't notice all of this, because I don't let them.

As a Hunter, I hide my emotions well. Its funny how I still call myself a Hunter even though the only thing I've used salt on was the food I made for Charlie every night; I was amazed to learn that he survived sixteen and a half years of eating his cooking.

The walk to the cafeteria was lonely, even with Mike talking amatively in my ear, having what he thinks is a civil conversation with me, even though I haven't answered him at all.

The sounds of the flirty laughter could be heard when I entered the cafeteria. Followed by a rougher voice, one that I still recognized even after all these months. He still hasn't changed, still flirted with everything with boobs and legs. My friend, Jessica, was the unlucky victim this time. I wonder if she knows that he doesn't mean the things he says.

"Hey, Bella," Jessica said with a sickly sweet grin." Have you met my new friend?"

Jessica threw me a smug smirk, one that would've been misunderstood as friendly to anyone who hadn't had supernatural training. I've known of her jealousy since the beginning of my time here in Forks. I was just ignoring it, playing the part of the clueless new girl. I've always been a good actress, no matter what HE said.

The blinding pain started up again. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice how I flinched.

"Dean," I whispered. Jessica lost her smirk immediately. "What are you doing here?" I had to remain calm if I wanted to get the answers out of him.

"Just wanted to say 'hi'." He threw me a smirk; one that I knew made other girls swoon and their hearts to start pumping extra fast. I wasn't fooled, though. I was use to it.

"Wait, y-you two know each other?" Jessica stupidly asked. With my trained ears I could hear the false joy slip slightly before she corrected herself with a less enthusiastic grin.

"Yeah, our parents are old," He threw a quick glance at me, smirking and leaning against the table with his arms crossed." Friends. Actually, I've got some family matters I need to discuss with her so if you'll excuse us."

Jessica was dazed slightly when he threw her the smirk again, and I knew that she wouldn't even be jealous when Dean grabbed my arm and swiftly towed me out of the cafeteria and into the deserted parking lot. Once safely away from normal ears, I yanked my arm away and glared up at him.

" What the hell?" I yelled at him. " I've been gone for EIGHT MONTHS! Eight months of living with my uncle, pretending to be a normal teenager, having a somewhat normal experience. Then all of a sudden, out of the blue, I find you in the cafeteria, flirting with one of the girls that just so happens to hate my guts! What the fuck does this mean, Dean?"

He was silent, watching my face carefully as my chest heaved from yelling. It was silent except for my hoarse breathing.

" Sam's gone, Izzie," He told me quietly. His eyes were hard, but I could see the hurt flash underneath. " He…followed your example and took off three months ago, talking of going off to college and trying for his degree. Dad and I need you. We need you to get back into the business." I shook my head slowly and backed away.

" No," I muttered." No, I-I can't go back. I've tried so hard to have a normal life. It's now just starting to go MY way. After what happened two weeks ago I-

" What happened two weeks ago?" He asked, alarmed for the first time since we've started talking. It was then that I realized I said too much. I stared at him with hardened eyes, ignoring the pain and trying to keep the tears from showing because, I knew he'd see them, he's always been good at reading my emotions.

" None of your business. And, I'm happy that Sam's finally going through with his dream. We use to talk of it a lot when we were growing up. He WANTED to have a normal life. I understand this fully."

" Yeah, well, he wasn't YOUR flesh and blood." He growled suddenly. I glared up at him and clenched my teeth before turning away.

" Yeah, well, you guys were the closes things I had to a family." I muttered, before walking back to the cafeteria.

" Izzy, Izz-wait!" He called out. I flipped him off and continued on to my next class, having missed lunch. I didn't dare glance back.

When school let out, he was still standing there. His Impala, still as shiny and new-looking as always, was coincidently parked next to my truck. Bowing my head, I walked a bit faster.

" C'mon, Iz, listen for a minute." He coaxed, trying his best at puppy eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

" You never were good at the whole innocent thing. It was usually Sam," Some of the light came back to his eyes and he even chuckled a little. My spirits lifted just like it always did when someone I cared about was no longer in distress. " Look, you can't obviously go after Sam if he doesn't want to be found. So-"

" You'll do it? You'll get back into hunting?" He seemed almost hopeful, I cracked a small smile.

" I can't leave Charlie, Dean, " I whispered softly, putting my hand on his leather covered arm. He shrugged it off." You have to understand that I just can't get back into this business. I've spent too much time away and it took me so long to be able to get away from it." I shook my head slightly and stepped back to my truck, opening the door and turning towards Dean once more, smiling at him gently.

" I hope you and John get through this, but please understand that I can't. I'm tired of the supernatural." I whispered that last part, but I knew he heard, leaving him confused at what I was talking about. I drove off, leaving him in the background.

~ISABELLA~

I parked the truck outside of Charlie's small, two bedroom house. His police cruiser sat in the driveway. That alone surprised me, but not by much. He sometimes came home for lunch. I jumped out of the cab and slammed the door, it creaking lightly due to it rusting from old age.

I walked in and immediately felt the difference in the atmosphere. It was thicker, something wasn't right.

" Charlie!" I called quietly, but got nothing in return. I looked around the whole house and hadn't found him yet. I walked into the kitchen, slightly on edge. It, too, was empty. Sitting at the table, I pulled my textbook out to do my homework, putting in the ear buds to my iPod.

Something red dripped onto the paper of the book, staining the letters. I reached out to touch it, only to have more drops fall onto the back of my hand. I looked up to see where it was coming from.

" AHHHHHHH!" The screamed burst from my lungs before I could stop it. Charlie hung to the ceiling, a gash through his middle, his face frozen with fear. I fell back from the chair, hitting the back of my head on the linoleum floor. I pushed against the floor with my shoe, scuffing it on the floor just as Charlie's body burst into flames.

" IZZIE!" I turned my head towards the opening of the kitchen just as Dean's silhouette could be seen through the smoke. I coughed back a sob as he followed the sound, pulling me up into his arms and running towards the door, pushing us through just as the whole house was engulfed in flames.

" Charlie, oh my god, Charlie." I sobbed uncontrollably. Dean set me on my feet, but didn't loosen his hold. I clung to him in fear. I could feel it as he pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed.

" 911, we need a firefighter squad out here now. The place is on fire." I'm pretty sure they could hear me sobbing as Dean told them the address. When he hung up he wrapped his arm around me again. I shook as we waited for them to arrive.

**DEAN**

We watched from a safe distance as Isabella's home for the last eight months was put out. I know they wouldn't be able to identify Charlie's body. I looked over at Izzie. She had stopped shaking and was watching them put out the fire, face paled and eyes dead. This, in some ways, was worst than when she was hysterical.

She's changed over the past eight months. I remember that she use to be as professional as my dad and I were, only caring about the job we had in front of us and nothing else. The time she's spent away has made her soft.

Something she said as she was getting into her truck got to me. She said she was tired of the supernatural, as if she's been dealing with it even after she left. It made me realize just how much I missed in her life. I would've followed her to Forks if I had to, just so I could be apart of the last eight months.

This was part of the reason why I wanted her back, hunting side by side like we use to. It was better when it was just her, Sammy, and me. Those days were gone now. They, just like our mothers, Izzie's father, and Charlie, would not come back.

" Dean." Isabella's voice was devoid of any emotion. She turned dull and dazed eyes to me. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I opened my mouth to answer her.

" Yeah?" My voice was hoarse.

" Where are we going?" I smiled, despite the situation.

"Denver, there's a case that dad asked me to figure out." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and guided her to the Impala.


	4. Chapter Two

THE ART OF BEING REAQUAINTED

PART ONE;

~ISABELLA~

The ride up to our destination was quiet, save for one of Dean's old cassette tapes playing through the Impala's old car speakers. My head was turned, eyes closed, but I was far from sleeping.

Silent tears made their way down my face as I stared out into the blackness, but I didn't dare make a sound. Dean, always one to sense what I was feeling, placed a comforting hand on my knee. I've forgotten how warm he was, body heat seeping through the fabric of my jeans.

"It'll all be ok, Izzie." He muttered roughly. His voiced sounded as though he was crying with me, but that was absurbed. Dean Winchester never cried, not even when he got injured from our daily sparring regiment as children.

"The look on his face," I muttered to myself, though he heard. My voice was hoarse and my throat was dry, but I licked my lips and worked through it. I turned towards him, tears falling down my face rapidly, like a waterfall. "It was the same way my mother was killed, and your's, too." I noted, I turned back towards the front swiftly and hit my head against the dashboard.

Dean's hand moved to my back, moving up and down, as my shoulders started shaking and I opened my mouth to sob.

**DEAN**

I watched with relief as her sobs turned into soft, even breaths that identified her sleeping state. I looked over at her and moved her head to my shoulder, not wanting her to be sore from an uncomfortable sleep. I knew that the leftover salt water sticking to her face would ruin the leather of my jacket, but that was the farthest thing from my mind. Like always, she mattered more.

I use to hate how she'd make me like that, all soft and sweet. It's been that way since she was little. As we grew, so did my feelings. I remember ever little aspect of her life that I had witnessed. Her first words, a cropped, shortened version of my name, her first steps, straight towards me, and when she had sparred the first time against Sam when she was eight.

10 YEARS EARLIER

"Sammy, go easy on her, will ya?" My younger brother, around eleven at the time, rolled his eyes and nodded, flopping shaggy hair around as he did so. He turned towards Izzie, who tried, but failed, to look tough.

"Dean!" She whined, crossing her arms and glaring adorably at me, green eyes blazing. She bared her teeth, showing one missing on the side.

"Okay, okay," I muttered, taking a step back and putting my hands up defensively. "Show 'em what you got, Iz." I chanted as I stood at a safe distance. We were in a clearing, brought her by my father, who had driven off not long ago with promises of food, more or less likely from a fast food joint like McDonalds, bought with one of his many fake credit cards.

Sam, doing the gentlemanly thing, gestured for her to go first, she ran straight at him, fist ready to punch. She moved quickly, something that will always give her an advantage. Even with her speed, Sam dodged the attack and aimed one of his own at her shoulder, hitting her, not too hard, but sill enough to make her wince in pain and move back a bit.

She crouched down, dodging a second attempt at a punch, and swept her leg under his feet, hoping to trip him. It worked, I watched in amazement as his face scrunched up and he landed with a thud on the ground, hitting his head hard. She smirked and lifted up a booted leg, forcing it down hard on his stomach, he grunted but still grabbed her leg and pulled her down.

She shrieked as she fell and Sam rolled over and trapped her. Another shriek escaped her and just as I was about to intervene and call it off, fear crawling up my throat, she gave a giggle. Sam was tickling her sides, one of her weaknesses.

"Surrender." He 'growled' still tickling her.

" Never!" She shrieked once more. I smiled as I watched my two younger siblings bond.

NOW

Those feelings of kinship lasted for eight more years. I remember feeling disturbed and sick for having those kinds of feelings for a sixteen year old when I myself was twenty-two. I was glad then that Izzie was usually paired with Sam for long, overnight hunts, otherwise I might've done something I regretted.

Suddenly, Izzy stiffened and moaned in pain, tears seeping down her face subconsciously yet again. I rubbed her shoulder and kissed her forehead, she still didn't relax. Instead, her mouth opened and she whispered.

" Edward." It was that one word that made me stiffen. Not because of the fact that it was another guy's name, though that did stir something in me, but because of how pained it sounded coming from her. It was as if she was caught up in another dream, one that was based off of a painful experience, one that could've only occurred while she was away. The jealousy boiled over and I had to clench my teeth to keep it down.

I still couldn't understand why she didn't tell me any of this. The day she left was really hard, she left in the middle of the night, packed all her clothes the day before. We normally left everything packed anyway, to be able to make hasty getaways. The morning was unforgettable, the worst in my life, compared to all those hunting trips.

I tightened my arm around her again as she shivered and whimpered, vowing to never let her leave again.


	5. Chapter Three

THE ART OF BEING REAQUAINTED

PART TWO:

~~Isabella~~

I awoke to loud talking, almost yelling. i could just make out Dean's rough tone. the other was deeper, older, roughened with age. John was here, wherever 'here' was.

I opened my eyes in question and sat up to assess my surroundings. it was a hotel, easily recognizable with the age-stained walls. The light- blocking curtains were dirty and tattered and the television, though on, was playing static. newspaper clippings of different murders, most of which weren't done by mortal means, were lined neatly on one side of the wall.

'Home, sweet, home.' I thought bitterly as I glared at the clippings. I shifted my gaze from the wall to the little flashing numbers on the nightstand.

The green numbers read eleven-fifty, I groaned and rolled over the edge of the bed, my feet hitting the thin, cold carpet. I winced lightly and turned my gaze to the mirror, I stood and moved towards it.

My hair, just touching the tips of my shoulder blades, was sticking to my head with sweat due to last night's nightmare, a normal accurance due to...untimely events that had happened recently. My eyes were heavy. My eyes widened, though, when they saw the color. To try and pass myself off as Charlie's daughter(his name, even said in thought, made me cringe ever so slightly) I had used brown contacts to try and hide the actual color. Now, a bright, but dark, green stared back at me. They must have fallen out during my distress the following evening. I looked different, but it was a me that I was also very familiar with. I touched my brown hair, thinking, for not the first time, of the auburn the use to be.

As shallow as this sounds, I was mesmerized by my reflection. Much so, that I reached out and touched the slightly dirty glass with the tips of my fingers, almost as if in a daze, I had not seen my reflection for weeks.

I remember being so... vulnerable and uncharacteristically self-conscious. Those feelings were long gone now, due to me being able to imagine my older appearance, before the dye and the contacts, before trying to change myself from the confident, tough girl who grew up killing demons, to the shy pathetic weakling that everyone back in Forks saw. For the first time in months, I felt like myself and for that I was happy.

"Gonna stand there and admire your reflection all day, or are you gonna come over here and greet the man who raised you?" Even though I had expected John's appearance sooner or later, I jumped and almost instantly fell out of my daze. I turned and studied him. He still looked the same, like he hadn't slept in days and hadn't had a decent shower in months. His usual hard, calculating gaze softened when I met his eye. I walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged back almost as tightly.

" I missed ya, kid." He grumbled, letting go of me so I could step back.

"Hey, John." I mumbled, faking a smile. He frowned, obviously seeing through my happiness, but recovered and returned it with a real one.

"Dean went out to grab some stuff. Get changed into a more appropriate fashion, time to train. You better have not gotten soft or it'll only get worst." He glared, but I knew it was just his way of trying to act like the authoritative figure again. Like always, it never worked on me. Nodding briefly, he reached out to ruffle my hair and then walked out, giving me time to shower and get ready.

An hour later and I'm standing in front of Dean, dressed in a gray wife beater and shorts, he in just a shirt and some jeans. On both of our hands were a pair of gloves, the kind MMA fighters used; fingerless, with padding on the knuckles.

" You may go whenever you want," John called out, leaning against a tree a couple feet away." Just don't try to kill each other, alright? I know how you two get."

I stiffened my muscles and tightened my stance, narrowing my eyes at the tall man in front of me. He stood there, mirroring my pose, smirking. As always he was waiting for my first move, but I wasn't going to let him have the advantage. I moved only when he moved, my smaller form allowed me to move faster than him, though, and I was well behind him. I jabbed him in the back of the neck, right at the pressure point to still his movement.

I turned again and aimed a punch towards his face, a shaking hand went to stop me, but I crouched and prepared myself for to trip him by swinging my leg under his feet. He was quicker with his reflexes than I was and he had me by my neck in mere seconds. I blinked, something you were not suppose to do during a serious fight. He had me pinned, smirking once again.

" That was too easy, Iz." He teased, pressing me more into the damp ground." That's all you got? I expected more from you."

" Yes," I spat out and in one moved, it was he who was pressed against the ground, with myself smirking at him, knee in his groan and elbow in his throat. My smirk widened when he squirmed, which only cause him more pain. " Is that all you got, Dean-o?" I called him by his nickname, one that he hated.

"Not even close." He croaked out and gripped my arm and my leg with his hands, applying pressure to them both. I wasn't going to back down, even if he broke my bones. It wouldn't have been the first time that happened. He and I had played this game hundreds of times, it was to see who cracked first. I always one, but even though I had countless victories, I still didn't let up.

" Keep this up and you'll lose consciousness." I taunted, pressing further as his grip got tighter.

" Not before I...break your bones," He growled out." Won't...be long now." Even as he spoke, he was slipping in and out of darkness.

" Are you really willing to let yourself fall asleep? Really?" I was growling now. He smirked when we both heard a crack in my arm, a small fracture.

" Sure you wanna lose feeling in your limbs, Iz?" Pain was shooting up and down my leg, spreading through my toes.

" Fine," I huffed out." How about this, we both let go at the same time?" I offered, though I had a plan forming in my head.

" Fair...enough," He croaked. " One...two,"

" Three." He let go...but I still held on. I grinned.

" God dammit." He choked as kneed him in the groin before shooting up. He groaned and cupped himself immediately. I sighed and offered my hand.

" Come on, let's go get patched up." I told him and he nodded, reaching out to receive my help.

-John-

I watched in amusement as my tiny, daughter-like companion, only eighteen, took down my twenty-four year old son with only a kick down where it counts. Still, she wasn't ready for a new job yet. Believe it or not, she had gone soft, I can see it in her eyes, I can see the betrayal done by one she loved deep in her green irises. Dean probably didn't see or chose to ignore the pain.

I was one of the few, the other one being...his brother, that had known of how he felt for her. That's why I kept an eye on her most of her life, knowing how little self-control Dean had when it came to his feelings. It still got me how I was able to raise three children all by myself and they still came out totally different. Dean; the provider, the one who'd rather shoot first and ask questions later, the one always in charge, Bella; the observing one, it was like she could hear thoughts and read people's feelings.

And Sam; the rational one, the one who saw everything as one big research assignment. The one who left to go to college. I was always a little more harder on him than I was on the other two, but I could see it in their eyes, they were natural born fighters.

He and Bella were both tied, connecting through the means of how they both became motherless. Their connection was why I didn't fight so hard to keep them around, why I had let them wonder off. They were different from Dean, not just in their quiet, more sympathetic personalities, but with something in their blood. They were so different, yet so alike, that it scared me. I could only live in fear with how things will go for them.

**Dean**

We both limped inside, me sitting down in a chair, even though it hurt like hell. Izzy went to the little icebox in the corner and got two ice packs out, she tossed me one and I applied it directly to the...area immediately. Izzy sat on the bed and applied ice to her throbbing arm, swelling up a bit. If it was broken we'd have to set it later.

" So, not bad for a softy like me, huh?" She panted out slightly, smiling at me. Once again, nothing about her expression was real. It was like I had lost the old Izzy and got some new, super emotionless robot who still acted enough like the real Izzy for only me to be able to see through.

" Eh, with a little more practice you could definately hold up to my standards," I pretended to admit, throwing her a cocky smirk. " I just wasn't on my guard today, that's all." She snorted.

" Right, I'm sure." She stated, hissing slightly when she applied the icepack to her leg. Silence filled the room.

" I missed you, ya know," I admitted, almost(because guys do not feel that way, especially not bad ass hunter guys like me) shyly. " You had all of us worried when you just took off in the middle of the night. I would've gone looking for you, but Dad said that the job was more important." I left out the part of how I yelled at him for saying that anything could ever be more important than she was.

" Of course it was," Izzy said, agreeing with Dad once again, like she usually did to avoid conflict." The hunt should always be top priority, not some seventeen year old girl wanting to start over and live normally." She muttered something that sounded like a 'ha! not even close to normal.' but I pretended not to hear.

"Why were you in Forks, of all places," I asked." I didn't even know a town like that existed." She sighed, but looked at me. Hurt flashed through her face.

" It's a long story," She stated in a breathy whisper.

"I've got time." Closer her eyes, she opened them again, opening her mouth to speak.


	6. Chapter Four

TRUST ISSUES

~~ISABELLA~~

He and I stared at eachother wordlessly, but only Dean was focusing on my face as I battled with the emotions inside me. The pain, not due to our recent sparring attempt, was eating at me, making me shake. Flashbacks flashed through my head, becoming more and more painful by the minute.

Finally, I opened my mouth to speak. I only stuttered before closing my mouth again and clenching the sheets of the bed with my fist, shaking my head furiously.

"So you're not going to tell me, then," He asked. His voice, calmer than what I've heard in a while, was full of pain and that surprised me.

From the many emotions I've seen cross Dean Winchester's face, anger, happiness, intoxicated, and sadness, pain has never been one of them.

"I-I'm sorry." I croaked out hoarsely. His pain was killing me.

" Just thought you'd trust me more than that, Iz," He responded." Guess I was wrong." And without another word, he limped out the door, slamming it with as much force as he could.

I sighed, turning away from the door and coming face to face with the mirror. My face was covered with dirt and sweat from earlier and my arm and leg were beginning to bruise. My eyes were emotionless, but they still glistened with the tears threatening to slip out.

I sighed, closed my eyes, and fell back onto the bed. Placing my non-bruised arm over my eyes, I fell asleep.

DREAM/FLASHBACK

_My converse squeaked slightly on the floors of the building as I walked, nervously, to my next class. Biology has always been one of my favorite studies so I knew that I'd have no problem. I _

_was always a people person at the many schools myself and the boys had to attend when we had hunts that lasted more than a couple of days. Meeting friends and introducing ourselves was never a problem, people had always found us interesting. Here, pretending to be shy and awkward annoyed me._

_Mike, a very eager(too eager if you asked me, like a golden retreiver puppy)boy my age was talking a mile a minute. He, unfortunately, was in my next class. It was weird how some of the boys here clung to me, as if I were a shiney new toy. I've dealt with this before, but now I don't have two, protective 'brothers' to defend me. _

_A pang hit my heart when I thought about the boys again, but I knew that this, escaping from the life, was better for me. Maybe I could, perhaps, visit them later after I graduate._

_Due to being deep in my own thoughts, I only just realized I was in the Biology lab when Mike touched my arm. I looked over at him, hoping that he hadn't noticed my dazed expression. _

_"I, um," He begane in a nervouse stutter, wringing his hands together. I waited patiently, a nervouse smile painted falsely on my face. "I already have a lab partner, otherwise I'd sit with you. Sorry." He spoke in a rushed manner and I had to fight off a laugh. If Dean were here, he'd mock this poor boy sinselessly._

_Ignoring the stab of pain to my chest at mention of the older Winchester(This, strangely, hurt more than the pain of losing the Winchesters all together) I smiled once again._

_"I-it's not a problem, Mike," I assured him." I'll see you after class." I scanned the room for another empty seat. I went off towards it while Mike stared after me. I sat there for a few moments in silence, glad not to have a partner. _

_The door opened and I ,due to reflex, looked up. A shiver ran down my spine as I got a look at him. It wasn't a bad feeling. _

_He looked unlike any other human, very pale with messy hair and golden eyes. I had seen many things, many unearthly things, but this one was different. It made me feel something strange, something I've never felt before. I didn't stare at him like so many of the other girls were doing, transfixed onto his moving figure as if they were starving. I only looked up when I felt his gaze on mine._

_His gold eyes met my false brown ones and when they did, he smiled._

_"Hello," He begane, smirking lightly. The good feeling ran down my spine once more as he spoke." I'm Edward Cullen." I was hooked._

**DEAN**

I walked out of the small room, anger, hurt, and betrayal floated around my head at the same time, taunting me as it went. Dad was standing by the Impala, his face emotionless.

"Everything ok in there?" He asked, I shook my head sadly, looking over towards the room where she was.

I was always there for her, even when the feelings between us became a little more than sibling-like. When she fell numerous times as a little kid, she had always cried for me. When she needed help with homework, she came to me even though Sam was the smarter one.

When her first boyfriend took everything from her and broke her heart, I broke his face for making her cry, mainly because I could finally unleash my jealousy, but also to see make her happy. These last few months have changed things between us, and I hated it.

" Give her time, Dean," Dad told me, clapping me on the shoulder." It'll take some time for her to get use to everything."

"Really?" I asked mockingly, anger clouding my thoughts." And just how long will it be until she feels comfortable again? I don't want to wait for her to recover from this." I growled, walking back towards the room in time to hear a small whimper.

Panicking, I yanked over the door quickly, my eyes landing on her as she tossed and turned on the bed, sobs and short, little screams escaped from her.

I ran towards her as she screamed again. I knew none of the hotel staff would come running, we chose one of the worst places in town so they'd be use to hearing a lot of weird things.

"Edward, please no," She whimpered and I froze, the name once again rising jealousy from my veins. " Edward, please." Another scream escaped.

"Iz, Izzy," I shook her, but she just continued screaming." IZZY!" I yelled forcibly. Her green eyes snapped open and her chest heaved heavily.

"D-Dean," She stuttered hoarsely." Thank god." She sounded relieved. I smiled and hugged her.

" Jeez, Iz," I laughed out." Ya scared me.

-JOHN-

I stood out the opened door with a smile on my face as I watched them interact. It reminded me of the times when she would beg him to allow her to stay up to watch horror movies with him and his brother. He, just like everyone else when it came to Isabella Spencer, easily gave into her demands and allowed it.

She, of course, being so young, would have nightmares about them and would wake up screaming. Dean was always there for her. He'd sometimes even stay up all night with her or until she fell back asleep, then he could be found either sleeping beside her on the bed or sleeping propped up against it.

Most would tell a child experiencing a nightmare that the thing she was dreaming of wasn't real. In our situation, chances are that we had shot something exactly like the creature in her dreams. What do you tell a kid experiencing a nightmare that it was all just a dream when, in reality, you've come acrossed it once before?

The answer is, nothing.


	7. Chapter Five

**Like Riding a Bike**

~~Isabella~~

It's been a year and a half and I've been getting back into the swing of things. The progress has been slow, but I can feel myself falling back into the old of things. I even died my hair back to it's original color and stopped wearing contacts. I finally looked like me again.

Fighting has also gotten easier, I've only lost to Dean twice in the last year. He says he hates it, but I see the smile on his face when he thinks I've turned away.

He and I have gotten closer again. Things are still kind of strained between us, I can tell that my leaving caused him a great deal of pain, I can see it in his eyes and it makes me feel guilty. I wish I could make it up to him, somehow.

We were in New Orleans, or close to it, working on some Voodoo case John sent us on. It was small, which is why I was included. The job was done now and I was exhausted. I sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, one earbud in and looking out the window with what I hoped was a thoughtful expression instead of a slightly disturbed one. The hunt, the first one for a long time, clouded my mind. I would get use to this again, I had to if I were to continue on and forget what had happened. From my side vision I could see Dean glancing at me, worried.

" You don't have to worry, I'm fine." My voice was rough from not speaking. He sighed and stared at me long and hard, trying to read me as usual.

" Too bad, it's a default reaction. Are you sure you didn't go into this again too early, Iz?"

" God, Dean, you sound like my m-you baby me too much." I changed my sentence quickly to try and make it seem like I hadn't almost dropped the 'm' word, the thing that word stood for that Dean and I never had growing up with John. We avoided the use of that word as much as possible.

" It's my job, Bella." He only ever used that name when he was trying to be serious.

" I'm nineteen, perfectly capable of taking care of myself," I smiled, trying to reassure him. It didn't work." Besides, it'll take more than some magic-obsessed weirdo to spook me into retirement. I've saved your ass more times than I can count, remember, so don't count me out." I grinned mockingly, trying to get a rise out of him. He cracked a smile.

" Don't get too cocky, Iz. 'Wouldn't want to lose your head." I snorted and turned away towards the window.

" I think you're confusing me with yourself, Dean." Laughtered filled the car and I sighed happily as the tension melted from the car.

****DEAN****

Izzie slept as I drove us back to the motel we stayed in with Dad. It would take us about another half hour to get us there, but that was fine. This case had gotten me all riled up, Izzie had been targeted and that alone scared me. I tried not to think about it, but with the silence, it was hard not to.

HOURS BEFORE:

_"Dean, hurry up!" Izzie yelled from where I was working on defeating that stupid voodooist from completing what it wanted. Izzie was standing there, used as bait, because this particular voodooist had a thing for using their magic on girls. Heh, the loser was probably some freak in High School or something._

_"Ugh!" Izzie was thrown off her feet, hitting hard against whatever was behind her, I looked up and she was knocked unconcious as the thing got closer._

_" Get away from her!" I roared and instantly fired. Hitting him with ease with the weapon I held in my hands. He fell to the ground, dead, and I ran to Izzie's side. She moaned lightly as I picked her up to bring her to the car, rushing, though I really didn't have a reason to._

_I just wanted to get her out of there as soon as possible._

NOW

She had woken up shortly after, but now she was asleep again. I reached over to stroke some hair from her face. She flinched though, as I did. Mumbling that name again, I pulled my hand back immediately and clenched the steering wheel.

Who was this guy? An old boyfriend? God, I could kill him for what he did to her. From what it sounds like, he left her as soon as he got what he wanted. That bastard, they were always the same no matter what. If we ever met up with his family, I would kill him. Though I hardly got what I wished for, other than when Iz joined us again. That was the only time in a long time that I had ever gotten what I wanted. What I really wanted, anyway.

We surprisingly pulled into the motel parking lot a few seconds later and I shook Iz awake before stepping out to open her car door to help her out of her seat, as she was probably bruised and still drowsy from sleep. I allowed her to lean on me as we walked to the room.

~~~ISABELLA~~~  
Something was off.

I wasn't sure if Dean had noticed, he seemed pretty distracted with his thoughts. I noticed though. I noticed it from the beginning because John's car, the one he had gotten through one of his fake names he used for credit, was gone. He had a similar case to what Dean and I were doing, but he would've been back now, I was sure.

I didn't, couldn't was the better word, say anything as Dean towed me to the room. I didn't mind, I was kind of in pain from where my back hit the wall. I could use a shower, actually.

" What the hell." Dean muttered, and I stared at him as he looked around the room.

John's stuff was gone. Everything, from the newspaper clippings to his duffle bag, were gone. Only mine and Dean's things remained. Suddenly very alert, I wrenched myself from Dean's grip and hastily stalked around the room, checking the bathroom and every little drawer for some sign of John's.

I growled as I continued on. I sat on the bed, but jumped up once I felt something under me. I pulled back the covers and found the source. John has left us his journal, as well as a tape recorder. I flipped the book open and, on a dogged eared page that John had obviously marked just a few hours before, I found a clue.

Dean, who had been reading over my shoulder, speaks. There is a smirk in his tone.

" Looks like we're heading out to California." He stats.


End file.
